The Krusty Krew
The Krusty Krew is a SpongeBob spin-off series that stars SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs as pirates looking for the treasures of the seven seas. Employees If you would like to work for this show, add your name here and the occupation you want. *Dipper723 (Creator, Executive Producer, Writer, Editor) *MrScience12 (Writer) *TheSethMovieChannel4 (Director) *Tropicaljackson (Producer) * SUPERDUDEDOM (Thinker) * IJLSAvetran2131 (Writer) Rules *Please do not remove an episode you didn't create. *Write your name next to the title of your episode. *Please write a full summary of you're episode, rather than just a basic plot. *Have fun. Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tenticales *Sandy Cheeks *Eugene Krabs Episodes Season One *Season one will consist of 20 episodes 1. Welcome Aboard - Dipper723 The Krusty Krab hasn't been doing well in the past months. With no money coming in, Mr. Krabs decides to go with his Plan B. To become a pirate and search of treasure. Mr. Krabs needs a crew to fund his expedition. He convinces SpongeBob come along with him. SpongeBob is so excited he goes to tel his friends. SpongeBob is able to get Patrick to join, but he had to convince Sandy. He told her that the money they find can be used to scientific advancement. Sandy accepts. Several days later, when they're going to leave, the Krusty Krab transforms into a pirate ship and sails off. Squidward was sleeping in his post woke up, unaware of what Mr. Krabs was doing. He asks to get off but Mr. Krabs refuses. The Krusty Kruiser sails off into the South Pacific Ocean. 2. The Treasure Map - Dipper723 The Krusty Kruiser has been sailing for days, and The Krusty Krew never encountered any treasure. Patrick, Sandy, and Squidward get tired of this and want to go back home. SpongeBob is optimistic and believes that they can find treasure. While docked on an island, SpongeBob finds a store full of maps. He sees a map that has the location of all the treasures of the world, and how to get them. The map was already bought and was on hold, so he can't buy it. He mentions the map to Mr. Krabs, and he, without the crew's knowledge, goes to the store at nigh and steals the very expensive map. The next morning sailing, Mr. Krabs showed the crew the map. When SpongeBob asked how he got it, Mr. Krabs lied and told him, he out bid the previous owner. They now sail off for the first stash of trasure in the Red Lagoon. 3. The Island of Red Lagoon - Dipper723 The Krusty Kruiser has docked on the Island of Red Lagoon. The crew goes on the island looking for the treasure when they wander into civilization. The mayor invites the outsiders for dinner. During dinner the chief asks questions about the outside world. Mr. Krabs isn't interested in answering his questions, and asks angrily where the treasure is. The mayor doesn't know what Mr. Krabs is talking about and tells Mr. Krabs that he has no idea what treasure he's talking about. Several hours later, everyone is sleeping and Mr. Krabs sneaks around the house looking for treasure, when he puts his hands on a wall and he goes into it. 4. The Secret Room - Dipper723 Mr. Krabs has found a secret room. He suspects this is where the treasure is. He goes back through the wall and plans to take the crew in there tomorrow night. The next night, Mr. Krabs tells his crew that he found a passageway to the treasure and takes them to the wall. The walk to the end of the hall and find two doors. SpongeBob and Patrick go through the left door, and Sandy and Squidward goes through the right door while Mr. Krabs keeps watch. Sandy and Squidward find an empty room. SpongeBob and Patrick find a room filled with gold coins. They take them out and show Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs is thrilled and tells the crew to get aboard the ship. While sneaking the gold coins on to the ship they are stopped by the mayor. He tells them that they are not gold coins, instead they are chocolate coins. He takes his chocolates back and bans the five from the island forever. 5. Clam Fishing - Dipper723 On the voyage, the crew runs out of food, and Mr. Krabs is too cheap to buy more food. The crew has to learn how to fish for clams in order to survive. One day they run into a ghost who teaches SpongeBob how to fish for clams. After 12 hours of lessons, SpongeBob brings in the rest of the crew and shows off his fishing. When he puts his hook in the water something big is pulling on it. The crew helps SpongeBob wheel it in. It was a giant clam, big enough to feed the crew for several days. 6. The Trouble With Pirates - Dipper723 Pirates attack the Krusty Kruiser. They take all of the supplies and food, and the map. Mr. Krabs is angry and tells the Krusty Krew to find the Pirate Ship and steal back their stuff and to steal some stuff from them. The Krew find the Pirate Ship and sneak aboard and quietly sneaks their stolen stuff back, while also stealing from them. Sandy found a new map which has the location of more treasure. When she picks it up, the alarm sounds off and the Krew have to run back on their ship before the pirates get them. They make it to the ship on time, and Mr. Krabs cuts the pirates' ship engines so they won't be followed. 7. Enemies - Dipper723 The pirates discover that they're map was stolen by the Krusty Krew. The head pirate orders one of his crew members to locate and attack the Krusty Kruiser and steal back the map. Meanwhile, Plankton who was enjoying The Krusty Krab gone, wondered why it left, and the employees. Plankton goes over to SpongeBob's house to find a note which reads; "To Whom It May Concern, Mr. Krabs, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, and I are off too look for treasure so we can become rich, Yours Truely, SpongeBob". Plankton doesn't want Mr. Krabs to make a lot of money, so he turns the Chum Bucket into a ship in search for treasure. 8. The Cave of No Return - Dipper723 Mr. Krabs has successfully found the first Treasure Spot on the ocean. He sends the Krusty Krew into the cave to get the treasure. As they walk in, they see bones of people who tried to get in there before. Patrick is scared, but Sandy calms him down. Walking down the cave, a giant sea serpent rises from the water and the crew starts running and hide in a small opening where the Serpent can't find them. 9. The Sea Serpent's Cavern - Dipper723 The Krew crawls through the small opening to find a damp nest. Sandy says that it must be the Serpent's nest and that he's probably guarding the treasure. They also see eggs resting on the nest. Sandy suggests they should keep moving before they hatch. They go down a larger cave and they end up in a room filled with gold. The Krew gets their treasure chest and scoops up as much gold as they can, but the cave starts shaking which means that the Serpent is on its way. 10. CHAOS!!!!!!! - SUPERDUDEDOM (Note:INVOLVES BFDI) The Krew returns to the Krusty Krab with the treasure, only to find a speaker box. A snowball (Yes. A Snowball, ya know, a ball made of snow, and yes, it does talk, exactly why I put the note.) explains it is a talking speaker box, which wakes up and calls in objects such as fire (HOW IS FIREY NOT DEAD BY NOW, LIVING HERE?), a leaf, a block of wood, a bubble(with an accent), and other such things. It even turns out that the objects started living in the Krusty Krab when the Krew began their search. Soon, a fight starts! Will they manage to beat these random objects AND the Serpent? Category:Spin-offs Category:The Krusty Krab Pizza Productions Category:2013 Category:Jon23812 Category:Inactive Spin-Offs Category:Lists Category:Episode lists Category:List of episodes Category:Character lists Category:List Of Characters Category:Dipper723 Category:MrScience12 Category:TheSethMovieChannel4 Category:Tropicaljackson Category:SUPERDUDEDOM Category:IJLSAvetran2131 Category:Banana Studios